


to get through the day.

by kaylormendes



Category: Dear Evan Hansen, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Evan Hansen - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other, connor Murphy - Freeform, dear evan hansen - Freeform, jared Kleinman - Freeform, more of the boys taking care of eachother, pure fluff, sincerely three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 17:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11582619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaylormendes/pseuds/kaylormendes
Summary: A request in which Connor has a nightmare and the boys all end up on the couch watching a disney movie.





	to get through the day.

Connor was always taking care of his boys. Since both Evan and Jared tended to regress and both loved to be babied and overwhelmed with attention, Connor could be seen as the bigger one in the relationship. He loved taking care of his boyfriends. They took care of him too, but not in the same way that he coddled and sweetly took care of them.He didn't want them to worry about him, he wanted to be there for them and to help them whenever they needed him. So tonight, when Connor sat up in bed, shaking slightly and forehead damp with worried sweat, he made sure to not wake up either of his sleeping boys as he got out of bed and walked downstairs to the kitchen. He rubbed at his eyes, trying to get the nervous feeling to go away. Connor wasn't sure why he had nightmares every once in awhile, they just happened. When Evan had his he was completely shaken up and took hours to calm down. Connor was different, he just needed some time to breathe. He'd been a little a stressed out lately, which is the reason he decided the nightmare had taken place because of. Connor sighed, looking around the dark and quiet kitchen. Deciding to make himself a sandwich, he pulled out the bread and jars containing peanut butter and jelly. 

Upstairs, Jared reached out for his taller boyfriend but frowned when his hands just felt empty sheets. He squinted his eyes open and let them adjust to the darkness. Wondering where Connor was, he slid away from Evan carefully and out of the bed. Jared made sure to push Evans bear into his arms and tuck the sheets around him before exiting the room. Not finding Connor in the bathroom, Jared continued to walk through the dark house until he saw a dimmed kitchen light on. There was Connor, looking distraught, laying out some bread onto a plate. 

“Con? You okay?” Jared spoke softly, trying not to scare the taller boy as he walked towards him. 

“Oh, hi, babe. I'm okay, why are you up? Go back to sleep.” 

“You weren't in bed so I woke up. Why are you up? What's going on?” Jared spoke back, demanding answers. 

“Nothing really, I just had a had a bad dream and couldn't sleep so I came down here. Sorry for waking you, I'll get you back to sleep, cmon.” Connor tried to guide Jared out of the room and back upstairs but the shorter boy refused. 

“Hey, you don't have to take care of me right now. You're having a bad night, let me be there for you, loser. Why don't you go sit down, i'll make your sandwich for you, babe. I'll be there in a minute.” Jared reached up to place a quick kiss on Connor's lips and pushed him towards the couch. Connor gave in and let himself relax into the soft material. Jared finished making the sandwich and walked over to where Connor was sitting, joining him. He wrapped an arm around Connor's waist and let him lean into him while he ate his sandwich quietly. 

“Do you wanna talk about the dream?” Jared asked quietly, pressing a kiss to Connor's temple. Connor shook his head.

“I don't even remember that much of it. I just woke up and felt out of it. I'm really sorry for waking you, Jare.” 

“Stop it, Con. You have nothing to be sorry about. You know I love and care about you more than anything, right? I'm always here if you need me, doesn't matter what time it is.” Jared spoke softly to Connor and managed to pull a hair tie off of his wrist and get his boyfriend's hair into a messy bun. Not the best, but at least it was off of his face. 

“I love you, Jared.” Connor mumbled, shoving his face into the other boys chest. 

“Love you too.” Jared answered back, running a hand up and down Connor's back. 

The boys stayed smushed together for about 20 minutes before Evan was heard tiptoeing into the room. 

“Guys?” Evans voice was small and tired sounding. 

“There's our bear.” Connor smiled and detached himself from Jared, walking over to his other boy. 

“Come here, you.” Connor swiftly picked Evan up, holding him tightly. He walked back over to the couch and sat, keeping Evan in his lap. Evan happily stayed put but reached out to grab one of Jareds hands. 

“Why are you up, baby?” Jared asked his other awake-at-a-crazy-hour-boyfriend. 

“Neither of you guys were in bed, so I got scared.” Evan sounded so little as he grasped into his boyfriends. 

“Sorry about that, love bug. We're here, we didn't mean to scare you.” Connor spoke softly and slid his hand under his shirt, rubbing up and down Evans slightly pudgy stomach. Evan giggled happily and let his head fall back onto Connor's shoulder, loving the gentle attention. 

“Such a good boy.” Jared murmured, leaning over to pet Evans hair. Evan was glowing, bathing in his boyfriends love for him. There was never a time he looked happier than moments like this when he was around his two boys. 

“Since we're all up, let's put on a movie. No point in trying to sleep now.” Connor shrugged, reaching for the TV remote. 

“Moana?” Evan suggested, looking at his two boyfriends for opinions.

“That sounds good.” Jared nodded. 

“Alright.” Connor found the movie and pressed play. He kept one hand on Evan, holding him in place on his lap and reached the other one out to wrap around Jareds waist and pull him closer so that he was pressed against Connor's side. Evan laid his legs on Jareds lap and leaned backwards, Connor cradling him like a baby. Jared smiled happily and lovingly rested his hands on the boys feet. 

“You're both gonna be so grumpy tomorrow, huh? Gonna be such a handful, without enough sleep. What am i getting myself into?” Connor spoke quietly, rolling his eyes playfully. Evan giggled. 

“We’ll be good, promise.” Jared smiled innocently, even though all three boys knew that they'd be a mess without the sleep they needed. 

At least they had each other to get through the day.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to request anything you'd like to read!!! i'll write for truly any ships or characters. comments motivate me sooo :)


End file.
